Naruto : le demon aux yeux d'argent
by crysnelle
Summary: un jour un terrible demon ravagea le village de Konoha : Kyubi-no-yokho. 6 ans apres un petit garçon destester de son village se retrouve a devoir faire un choix difficile alors qu'il n'avais rien demander a personne : Vivre ou Mourir ? Les couple seront diverse et varier avec beaucoup de couple intermedaire. Les couple definitif viendront plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Le 10 octobre, aujourd'hui est le jour du 6eme anniversaire de Naruto. Jour tragique aussi bien pour ce jeune garçon que pour le village de Konoha tout entier. Ce jour était également le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort du Yondaime Hokage, le héros du village, qui sacrifia sa propre vie pour réussir a tuer le légendaire démon qui attaqua le village ce jour-là : Kyubi no yohko. Le village était habiller de noir, des dizaines d'habitant se dirigèrent vers la stèle des ninjas mort au combat, munie d'un rose blanche. Les alentour de lu monument était noir de monde, à croire que tout le village était réunie a cette endroit …. C'était surement la réalité. Mais alors que tous prier Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki lui, était enfermer chez lui. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était mieux pour lui de ne pas sortir, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquer. Déjà habituellement les villageois était désagréable avec lui, sa lui arrivais fréquemment de se faire taper après la fin de l'école ou bien de se faire insulter de tous les noms sur le chemin. Mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire, si jamais il avait le malheur de posait un pied dehors il se ferait tabasser a mort. Pourquoi? Ça n'était pas la peine de lui posait la question car il ignorer la réponse. C'était pourtant le jour de son anniversaire, un jour sensé être heureux, plein de joie, de rire, de cadeau, mais pour Naruto ça n'était qu'un jour comme un autre …. Non, pire qu'un autre, jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu ne serait-ce qu'un seul cadeau, personne ne lui avais jamais souhaité, pas même la personne qui s'occuper de lui.

Naruto en avais marre de cette vie stupide, il sorti de chez lui en courant, il était 20 heure passer et la nuit était tombé, les rues était redevenu normal et la tension qui planer sur cette journée était retombé. Les yeux embrumer de larme, Naruto se cogna contre une personne musclé, cette homme en reconnaissant Naruto lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, puits il l'attrapa par le col pour l'envoyer valser le plus loin possible. Le jeune blond tomba dans une ruelle sombre. Dans cette ruelle un bon nombre de bouteille de bière avais était briser et Naruto retomba sur un gros morceau de verre qui lui entailla profondément le bras. Naruto se releva en tenant son bras, des larmes lui échappent des yeux il ne cessa de se poser la même question.

- Pourquoi …. Pourquoi personne ne m'aime?

Depuis qu'il était tout petit sa vie pouvais être résumé par un seul mot « souffrance », il souffrait de toute cette haine qu'il y avait dans les regards des villageois, il souffrait de n'avoir aucun amis, il souffrait de toujours se retrouvais seul que ce soit à son anniversaire ou à Noël, il souffrait de se faire sans cesse taper. Naruto sorti de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le mont Hokage, les villageois s'écarter de sa route comme si il avait une maladie gravement contagieuse. Arriver en haut de la falaise, il se posta sur la tête du Yondaime et regarda le village, ce village qu'il détester, ce village qu'il ne pouvait plus supportait. Puis il regarda a ses pied, il ne voyait pas le sol, combien de mettre y avais-t-il? Beaucoup sans doute. C'était parfait pour ce qu'il souhaité faire. Lentement il avança d'un pas, l'avant de son pied droit était dans le vide, il avala sa salive, il se préparer à quittait se monde, il espérait seulement que ça ne serait pas trop douloureux, il aller enfin en finir avec sa tristesse et sa douleur, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était la mort.

Alors qu'il se préparait à sauter, un bruis derrière lui le fit reculer. Le jeune blond se retourna se préparant à rencontrer un villageois ivre qui viendrais se défouler sur lui, mais a la place il tomba sur une petite fille, elle devait avoir 6 ans a peu près, comme lui, elle était d'une grande beauté, ses long cheveux blond tomber en cascade dans son dos, elle avait également de magnifique yeux bleu. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent la blonde put lire une immense tristesse, et beaucoup de peine dans les yeux du blond.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens sauter en bas.

- Sa doit faire mal non ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est possible. Répondis Naruto.

- Pourquoi veut tu sauter si sa peut te faire mal?

- Tout le monde me déteste ici. Dit tristement le blond.

- Moi je ne te déteste pas. Répondis la blonde avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ça te dirait de venir jouer au parc avec moi ?

- Oui! Répondis Naruto avec un grand sourire. C'était le premier sourire qu'il fessait depuis longtemps mais, il en était sur ça n'aller pas être le dernier.

Inoshi Yamanaka était cacher pas loin dans des buissons, il avait reconnu le porteur du démon, il avait les poings de penser qu'un enfant de son âge puisse penser au suicide, le village avais vraiment dû être horrible avec lui. Un enfant avait avant tout besoin d'être entouré par une famille et non de vivre exclu de la société. Un petit sourire vient ornée le visage d'Inoshi, il venait d'avoir un plan, il ne restait plus qu'à en parler au reste du clan. Soudain il vit sa fille prendre la main du jeune blond et sourie tendrement. Il se décida de suivre les deux enfants pour leur éviter des problèmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivée au parc les deux jeune enfants commencèrent a joué au toboggan en riant de bon cœur. Toute trace de tristesse semblais avoir quittait le jeune ninja blond. Pour finir ils allèrent joué sur la balançoire, les deux enfants se remirent à discuter.

- Tu vas mieux? Demanda la fillette.

- Oui, merci grâce à toi. Répondit-il tendrement.

- De rien ça me fait plaisir, tu es gentil.

- Toi aussi. Mais au faite quel est ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, du clan Yamanaka, et toi ?

- Naruto Uzumaki. Euh …. c'est quoi un clan? Questionna le jeune renard.

- Euh …. c'est comme une grande famille.

Aux mots « famille » le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, il n'avait jamais eu de famille, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Les sensations, les sentiments, la joie, la peine, la tristesse tout ce que pouvais procurer une famille, il ne savait rien de tout cela.

- Qui a-t-il ? S'enquit Ino.

- Je …. je n'ai pas de famille. Dit tristement le blond.

- Tu n'as pas de famille! Même pas ton papa et ta maman?

- Ils sont morts à la guerre.

- C'est quoi la guerre?

- Je ne sais pas.

Naruto et Ino continuèrent a parlé de tout en de rien pendant pas mal de temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Inoshi Yamanaka. Naruto apeuré par ce nouvelle arrivant ce cacha derrière Ino. Cette action blessa énormément le père de la jeune Yamanaka, il s'accroupit au côté de Naruto et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Naruto fut étonné par ce simple geste, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui montrer de l'affection en plus cela venais d'un adulte même Iruka ne le fessait jamais. Ce dernier avais beau être le précepteur de Naruto il apprécier que très peu le renard, mais il prenait quand même soin de lui. Inoshi remarqua cet étonnement.

- Il se fait tard les enfants, il va falloir rentrer! S'exclama le père d'Ino.

- Déjà! Cria la petite blonde.

-Eh oui! Mais si tu veux ton ami peut venir manger à la maison, il peut même resté dormir s'il en a envie.

- C'est vrai? Demanda le blond.

- Mais bien sûr!

- Vrais de vrais? Demanda à son tour la bonde.

- Puis ce que je vous le dit.

- CHOUETTE! Crièrent les deux enfants en même temps.

- Mais avant il nous fait l'autorisation de Iruka.

- Oh non, en plus je vais me faire gronder parce que je suis en retard.

Ino voyant la tête que fessait son ami éclata de rire rapidement suivit par Naruto et Inoshi. Ce dernier eu chaud au cœur de voir le jeune garçon. Mais il n'arriver pas à oublier ce qui se serait passé si sa fille ne l'avait pas trouver.

Le petit groupe arriva à l'appartement de Naruto quelque minute plus tard, l'appartement de Naruto était vraiment en mauvaise état, il était totalement délabrée et à l'écart de la ville, personne autre que Naruto en sembler vivre dedans. A peine se dernier eu tourner la poignet de la porte qu'on entendit la voix d'Iruka.

- NARUTO! Tu es en retard! Qu'elle bêtise fessait tu encore fait? Yamanaka-dono? J'espère que Naruto ne vous a pas posait de problème.

- Pas le moins du monde Iruka. Je voulais juste te demander si Naruto pouvais dormir a la maison cette nuit.

- Euh …. Oui …. Mais pourquoi voulais-vous que Naruto vienne dormir chez vous? Se méfia Iruka.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas comme les autre villageois, moi et mon clan nous n'avons rien contre Naruto il sera bien traiter chez moi, de plus regarde bien Naruto. Lui conseilla le chef du clan Yamanaka.

Iruka se retourna vers les enfants, ils états tous les deux en train de parler et de rigoler en se tenant la main. Iruka regarda le visage du jeune renard, ce visage pour la première fois exprimer autre chose que de la tristesse. Iruka était attendrit devant cette scène, sa lui fessait du bien de voir Naruto sourire et rigoler. Jamais il n'avait encore sourit comme si le fessait maintenant. Puis Iruka regarda le visage d'Ino, elle aussi était heureuse d'être avec Naruto.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulais dire. Bien Naruto peut aller dormir chez vous.

- Je te remercie Iruka. Pour tout te dire mon intention, si tout se passe bien ce soir et de prendre en charge Naruto. Un enfant a besoin d'être entouré et non de resté seul.

- Si c'est pour le bien de Naruto aller j'y vois pas d'inconvenant.

- Bien il ne manque plus que l'accord d'Hokage-sama. On ira le voir demain a 10h.

- Bien.

- Naruto vient ici. L'appela Inoshi.

- Oui? Je peux venir chez vous ?

- Oui. Et si ça se passe bien ça te dirait de venir habiter chez nous?

- Avec vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, changer de maison et venir dans la nôtre avec nous.

- C'est vrai! Est vous aussi vous venais Iruka-sensei?

- Non mon grand mais ne t'inquiète pas je te reverrais.

- C'est vrais Naruto va venir habiter avec nous? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui si hokage-sama est d'accord.

- Jiji-sama? Questionna Naruto

- « Jiji-sama? C'est vrais que pendant ses 6 ans l'hokage devait être l'une des seule personne à ne pas le rejetais donc c'était normal qu'il éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Mais à partir de maintenant il n'était plus seul. Pensa Inoshi. »

- oui, nous iront le voir demain. Affirma le ninja.

Iruka qui était parti dans la chambre de Naruto depuis quelque temps revint avec un sac à dos.

- Tien Naruto sa devrait suffire pour ce soir, je vais préparer le reste de tes affaire, tu viendras les chercher demain.

- Merci Iruka-sensei.

- De rien, je suis heureux pour toi, tu as enfin trouvé une famille, soit sage OK ?

- OK. Dis Naruto en mettant son sac à dos.

- Allais Naruto, il est l'heure d'y aller, je vais te pressentait aux autres membres du clan. Déclara le père de la blonde.

- D'accord, au revoir Iruka-sensei.

- Au revoir Naruto je te revoie a la rentrer des classe.

- Oui.

Inoshi se mis en route rapidement suivit par les deux enfants qui se tenais la main.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivé devant la maison des Yamanaka, Naruto commença à stresser, il aller rencontrer les personnes qui deviendraient surement sa nouvelle famille. Inoshi ouvrir la porte et fit entré Naruto. Sur le palier Naruto vie une très belle femme arriver sur lui, cette femme avais de long cheveux blond, elle devait mesurer 1M65, elle était très fine et avait de beaux yeux bleu, le jeune renard comprenait mieux pourquoi Ino était si belle. La femme embrassa Inoshi, et serra Ino dans ses bras, puis elle se retourna vers lui.

bonjour toi, tu c'est que tu es drôlement mignon? Fit-elle provoquant ainsi le rougissement de Naruto.

Mer …. merci. Répondit le jeune renard.

Je m'appelle Alisma Yamanaka, je suis la mère d'Ino.

Et en quelque sorte ta nouvelle mère. Ajouta Inoshi.

Alisma regarda avec un air interrogateur son mari qui lui expliqua sa décision. Alisma était enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau fils, elle serra Naruto dans ses bras en lui demandant son nom. A l'entente du nom de Naruto, les yeux de la jeune femme se voilà, elle connaisse bien ce nom, elle le connaissait que trop bien, elle avait était une amie très proche de Kushina Uzumaki, et, maintenant qu'elle y penser a par la couleur des cheveux, Naruto lui ressembler beaucoup. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur lui puis relâcha le jeune blond. Inoshi dit au deux enfant que, au moins pour ce soir, ils dormiraient ensemble. Les deux gosses se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de la blonde, heureux par la simple présence de l'autre. Une fois seul, Inoshi raconta à sa femme tous les horreur qu'avait reçues Naruto et sa tentative de suicide. La jeune femme fondit en larme elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir était plus pressent pour le fils de sa meilleur amie, mais elle promit de se rattraper, à partir de maintenant elle le considérerait comme son propre fils, elle sécha rapidement s'est larmes.

Maintenant il faut l'aval de l' Hokage. Expliqua le mari.

Tu penses qu'il va accepter?

Disons plutôt que je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait.

Oui tu as raison.

Le seul problème qu'il y a reste donc le conseil.

Le conseil?

Oui le conseil, tu dois savoir que Naruto n'est pas spécialement apprécié au conseil? Les conseillé Homura et Komura ainsi que le chef de la racine Danzo n'ont pas Naruto dans leur cœur, sans parler de Hyuga Hiashi, et ils sont influant!

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

C'est 4 la voulais tuer Naruto quelque jour après sa naissance. Dit sombrement Inoshi.

QUOI! S'exclama Alisma horrifié.

Malheureusement oui, mais ce n'est pas passé, tous les chefs de clan ont voté contre.

Même les Uchiwa?

Eux c'est encore différant, Fusaku ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais, apparemment il aurait bien aimé se voir confier la garde de Naruto, mais ils devaient savoir que ça ne passerait pas, tout le monde aurait compris qu'il aurait juste fait cela pour avoir le pouvoir de Kyubi dans sa descendance, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas abandonné ses projet, il va sans doute vouloir marier Naruto a Ayako, sa fille, la sœur de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

La …. la puissance de Kyubi peut être transmise?

Ce n'est qu'une supposition, aucun réceptacle connu n'a jamais eu d'enfant, il finisse généralement seul, pas marier ni rien. Les gens ont beaucoup trop peur d'eux, il est de nature humaine de rejetait ce qui est différant de nous, ce qui nous fait peur, sans même vouloir comprendre ce qu'ils sont vraiment, les réceptacles reste humain, il devienne juste une prison après tout.

Les pauvres.

Mais on va changer sa, ou au moins essayer, Naruto ne sera pas seul.

Essayer? Demanda Alisma.

Oui, on n'est pas sûr d'avoir sa garde.

Il y a plus qu'à espérer.

Oui

Bon je vais commencer à entrainer Ino et Naruto?

Déjà! Mais ils n'ont que 6 ans! Ils sont encore jeunes!

Naruto est promis à une grande destiné, il fera surement parti de l'équipe 7. l'informa Inoshi.

L'équipe 7 !? mais c'est l'équipe d'élite! Plus personne n'a était dedans depuis les problèmes qu'il y a eu avec Kakashi, Rin, Obito et Yondaime-sama! S'étonna Alisma.

Oui mais c'est ce que je pense, après seul l'avenir nous le dira!

Bon en attendant je vais préparer le diner.

Bien

Inoshi se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ino pour aller chercher les deux enfants, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, l'avenir promettait d'être très intéressant.

Inoshi était sur le terrain d'entrainement personnel des Yamanaka, il avait décidé de commencer l'entrainement des deux enfants. Pour commencer il expliqua les fondements de la voix du ninja, il parla des clans et des dons héréditaires.

j'ai aussi un don héréditaire? Demanda Naruto tout naturellement.

C'est là que les difficultés commencer pour Inoshi, il ne pouvait tout simplement par avouer au jeune homme qu'il avait le démon renard en lui, ce sujet avais était interdit pas le Sandaime Hokage. Mais Naruto devais absolument apprendre à maitriser sa puissance.

En quelque sorte. Répondit Inoshi.

Ouai! Est c'est quoi ? S'écria le jeune blond.

Je t'ai expliqué que tout le monde avais du chakra, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie physique avec l'énergie spirituelle, de ce faite le chakra est vitale pour tous les être vivant, si une personne se retrouve sans chakra, elle meure. Expliqua Naruto.

Exact, mais toi tu es spécial, tu as deux chakra.

Vraiment? Naruto a deux chakras? Demanda la jolie petite blonde.

Oui, Naruto a un chakra que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ordinaire, et un chakra beaucoup plus puissant, mais également beaucoup plus dangereux. Mais bien entendu il est largement plus difficile à maitriser.

Je vois, donc si j'arrive a pleinement maitriser ce chakra j'aurais assez de puissance pour devenir Hokage.

Et moi je deviendrais la meilleur Kunoichi. S'exclama Ino.

Oui mais avant il va falloir beaucoup travailler, et on va commencer par apprendre à maitriser le chakra normal et vous verrez vous aller avoir du mal, ensuite quand vous serrer prêt on passera à vos don.

L'entrainement commença, Naruto s'entraina avec beaucoup d'assiduité, rapidement il parvint à malaxé légèrement son chakra. Au bout d'une demi-heure, peu avant la fin de la séance, Naruto réussi à le malaxé parfaitement, au plus grand étonnement du père de la blonde. Ino elle n'y arriver toujours pas, et même si elle était un peu jalouse, elle put constater que Naruto était à un niveau largement supérieur à elle. Son père la rassura, arriver à maitriser son chakra après moins d'une heure était vraiment rare, il était donc normal qu'elle n'y arrive pas encore. C'était Naruto qui était hors du commun, c'était même peut être un génie. Une voix les appela, c'était Alisma qui les appelait pour venir manger. Le reste de la soirée ce passa normalement, Naruto c'était très bien accorder avec Alisma. Soudain le jeune renard bailla, la blonde le suivit de prêt, il commencés a vraiment ce faire tard, les enfants était exténuer par leur premier entrainement. Lentement ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre d'Ino. A peine endormie qu' inconsciemment Naruto prit la bonde dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, la jeune Yamanaka, elle, s'accrocha au haut de pyjama du jeune renard, comme si elle voulait l'empêché de partir. Les parent de la Blonde passèrent leur tête par la porte et furent attendrit de la scène qui se dérouler devant leur yeux.

Le lendemain matin, vers 10 heures, un anbu vient chercher Naruto et Inoshi pour les escorter jusqu'au palais de l' Hokage, la route n'était pas longue. La maison du clan Yamanaka était proche du palais, arrivé dans le bureau, ils virent Sarutobi avec un petit sourire coller comme d'habitude à son visage.

Bonjour Jiji-sama! S'exclama Naruto avec joie.

Hokage-sama. Salua Inoshi.

Bonjours a vous deux. Comme tu le sait Inoshi, les membres du conseil se sont réunis hier.

Oui, je le sais, ils ont refusait que j'y participe, normal vu que cette réunion était au sujet de Naruto.

Exact, j'ai dû utiliser beaucoup d'argument lors de cette réunion, et au final...

Au final ?

Tu as la garde de Naruto!

Ça veut dire que je peux rester dans la maison de M. Yamanaka ? Questionna Naruto.

Oui. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Inoshi. Lui répondit le père de la blonde.

Je pourrais t'appeler papa?

Euh …. Si tu veux. Répondit Inoshi décontenancé.

Et Alisma, je peux l'appeler maman?

Bien sûr je suis sûr qu'elle en sera heureuse.

Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, vous pouvais disposer.

Naruto et Inoshi sortirent du palais de l' Hokage pour se diriger vers la demeure des Yamanaka, arriver à la maison, le jeune renard annonça a sa nouvelle maman que maintenant lui aussi fessait parti du clan Yamanaka en tant que Naruto Uzumaki du clan Yamanaka. Ayant entendu du bruit à l'intérieur Ino qui jouer dans le jardin rentra a la maison en sautant au coup de son ami et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il était midi quand la petit famille se dirigea vers la cuisine, aujourd'hui ils recevaient les grands parents de la blonde. A la vue de l'Uzumaki, les grands parents se mirent en colère contre Inoshi et Alisma pour leur avoir cacher leur deuxième enfant. Mais rapidement ils se calmèrent quand Inoshi leur raconta la véritable histoire. Âpres manger Inoshi parti entrainer les deux enfants sous le regard protecteur des grands parents. Naruto commencer à maitriser sont chakra en suivant un exercice que lui indiquer Inoshi, monter a un arbre sans utiliser les mains.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4 ans plus tard :**_

- Ino vient on va s'entrainer! Cria Naruto.

- A non, pas question je viens de me coiffer. Vient on va plutôt faire un tour en ville. Répondit Ino.

- Pffff …. Bon d'accord.

Naruto rejoignis Ino sur seuil de la porte, lui prit la main, puis ils sortirent en ville. 4 ans avais passé, il avait maintenant 10 ans, tout comme eux leur sentiment évoluer, et même s'il ne se l'était jamais avouer, il s'aimer un profond amour. Un lien c'était forger entre eux. A peine avais t'il fait quelque pas en dehors de la demeure qu'une fille cria.

- Eh! Il y a Naruto!

Le message passa a une vitesse impressionnante a dans la ville, créant trois réaction différente: Les adulte se tournèrent vers lui, un regard de remplie de haine. C'est dernier n'avais pas changé, mais ils n'oser plus le taper, les dernier qu'ils l'avaient fait était encore à l'hôpital. Les filles, elle, se mirent tous à crier et à former qui le suivait comme son ombre. Les garçons eux regardèrent Naruto avec jalousie. Le jeune renard se senti rapidement mal à l'aise, il détesté se promener en ville à cause de ça.

- Génial ton fan club est arrivé. Ragea Ino.

- ….

- Tu ne pourrais pas leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- ….

- He ho tu pourrais répondre non ?

- Vient on rentre. Finit par lâcher Naruto.

- …. bon si tu veux.

Une fois rentrer Inoshi leur demanda comment c'était passer leur petite promenade en amoureux, aucun des deux ne répondit, celui si devina que sa c'était une fois de plus mal passer. Naruto parti s'entrainer pendant qu'Ino aller dans sa chambre. Cette dernière ragé, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, dès que Naruto mettait un pied dehors toute les filles lui courait après. Elle tapa de toute ses force dans un cousin, ses penser dérivèrent vers Naruto, d'un certain coté elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à toute ses filles, Naruto était si beau, surtout depuis ce jour.

_**Flash back de 2 ans en arrière :**_

Naruto était en plein entrainement avec son père de cœur Inoshi, Naruto avais atteint un bon niveau alors qu'il était encore seulement étudiant, Inoshi était essouffler, Naruto avais réussis a légèrement le toucher 2 ou 3 fois, mais il se retenait, Inoshi le savais, pour l'instant il ne lui causait aucun problème.

- Aller va s'y plus fort! Lui dit le père de la blonde.

- Comme tu veux.

Naruto se concentra, du chakra rouge commença à sortir de son corps, la vitesse ainsi que sa force augmenta. Inoshi avais de plus en plus de mal à éviter ses coup, un coup de poing le toucha au visage, le fessait reculer d'un bon mettre, Naruto se propulsa sur lui et essaya de lui faire une balayette, qu'Inoshi esquiva facilement en sautant, puits lui envoya un coup de pied au visage qui envoya Naruto au tapi.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas protéger tout le monde, et Ino? Tu n'es pas assez fort Naruto un simple chuunin pourrais te battre!

Naruto s'énervais, et plus il s'énervait plus le chakra rouge sang sortait de son corps, c'est à ce moment-là que c'est arriver, la 1ere queux sortie, et avec elle la puissance et le chakra de Naruto augmenta d'un coup. C'est pupille se fendirent comme celle des félin et les marque sur ses joue s'épaissir et une grosse pression se fit ressentir, puits tout à coup tout s'arrêta, le chakra rouge disparu et Naruto s'effondra.

- Naruto! Naruto! S'inquiéta Inoshi.

- Papa que ce passe-t-il? Dit Ino qui était sorti pour voir d'où venais la pression, mais qui a la vue de son ami l'oublia aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas, il respire mais il est incontinent …. attend j'ai peut-être une idée, recule toi un peu je vais te faire voir une technique spécial du clan Yamanaka.

- Tu peux le guérir?

- Peut-être, je pense que le problème est lié à son esprit.

Inoshi se concentra est rentra dans l'esprit du jeune renard. Il pénétra dans un couloir sombre, en avançant un peu il trouva Naruto en train de pleurer, il était totalement perdu. En ressentant la présence d'Inoshi Naruto se jeta dans ses bras pour se calmer. Ils se remirent en route au bout de 5 minute, ils tournèrent dans un petit couloir, et arrivèrent dans une grand salle, une grande grille se dresser devant eux. Deux grands yeux s'ouvrirent, ses yeux étaient effrayants, leur pupille était fendu et ils les fixaient. Un sourire muni de grand croc apparu et une voix grave résonna.

- Tien tien mais qui voilà? Mon réceptacle et un Yamanaka! Que me vaut l'immense honneur de cette visite? Railla la voix.

- Kyu …. Kyubi-no-yohko! S'exclama Inoshi.

- Ho Ho je voie que ces 8 ans d'emprisonnement n'ont rien changer à la terreur qu'inspire mon nom! Dit Kyubi en fixant le Yamanaka.

- Vous êtes Kyubi? Demanda Naruto.

- Oui, tu n'as pas peur de moi petit?

- Non. Répondit Naruto.

- Non? Répéta le démon.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment méchant.

- Naruto! C'est Kyubi! Le démon qui a attaqué le village i ans! S'exclama Inoshi.

- Je sais …. mais il a dû être contrôlé par quelqu'un qui l'a fait attaquer Konoha, de plus j'ai l'impression qu'il éprouve de la rancœur pour Konoha, le village a dû lui prendre quelqu'un qui lui était chère, il était donc plus vulnérable quand il s'est fait contrôler.

- ….

- ….

Naruto se rapprocha de la cage du démon et posa sa main sur le museau du renard, les yeux de Kyubi s'arrondir, une sorte de lien venais d'être coupais, le renard semblais se réveiller.

- Que …. Que se passe-t-il, est ou suis-je ? Furent les mots du plus puissant des démons.

- Tu es en moi. Répondis simplement Naruto.

- En toi?

- Oui en moi, attend je vais t'expliquer.

Quelque minute plus tard Naruto et Inoshi avais tout expliqué au démon renard.

- Je voie, je suis dessoler des dégâts que j'ai effectué à Konoha, mais comme tu l'as dit Naruto, j'ai effectivement perdu un être que j'aimais beaucoup, c'était un peu avant la seconde grande guerre shinobi, une jeune personne s'était perdu dans la forêt de Kiri, il y avait un épais brouillard ce jour-là, et elle était gravement blesser. A son bandeau j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était ninja et pourtant lorsqu'elle ma vue elle n'a pas eu peur, aucun mouvement de recul, aucune crainte, rien. Elle a difficilement avancé vers moi, en me demandant de l'aide, je l'ai transporté sur mon dos jusqu'au village de Kiri, je l'ai laissé aux abords de la forêt, je ne pouvais pas en sortir sans me faire attaquer, je suis resté près du village de Kiri pendant plus d'un mois. Un mois plus tard j'ai vu quelqu'un se promener dans la forêt, elle semblait chercher quelque chose, lorsque je l'ai reconnu j'ai avancé vers elle, et elle s'est jetait sur moi, elle m'a caressé le museau en me remerciant. Pendant plus de 10 ans j'ai veillé sur elle, mais malheureusement la grande guerre éclata et je ne pouvais m'en mêler. Pendant un an je l'ai attendu dans la forêt, jamais elle n'est revenue. Je suis allé la ou c'était dérouler la bataille, et c'est là que je l'ai vu, elle était entourée de cadavre des ninjas de Kiri et Konoha, un des ninjas de Konoha avais son sabre enfoncer dans sa poitrine. J'ai ensuite erré a travers le monde, me promettant de ne plus m'attacher à personne, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, cette homme, grâce à sa fichu pupille qui était à son maximum il a réussis a me contrôler et à me mettre fou de rage. Tout est de la faute de cette homme …. Uchiwa Madara. Expliqua Kyubi.

- Uchiwa Madara! S'exclama Inoshi.

- Qui c'est? Demanda Naruto.

- Uchiwa Madara est le plus puissant membre qui a jamais existé dans le clan Uchiwa! Il a failli devenir le Shodaïme!

- Mais s'il vivait à l'époque du Shodaïme il devrait être mort depuis longtemps!

- Oui je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Il a développé une technique qui lui permet de ne pas mourir, ne me demander pas laquelle je ne la connais pas.

- Au final, on se ressemble beaucoup Kyubi, on a tous les deux connu la souffrance.

- Oui.

Naruto se retourna vers Inoshi est déclara qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser enfermer comme ça, mais Inoshi lui expliqua ce qui se passerait si il enlever le seau.

- N'y a t'il a de technique qui permette de libérer Kyubi sans me tuer?

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit le Yamanaka.

- J'en connais un, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit mieux que la prison. Pensa le démon à haute voix.

- Raconte. Lui demanda Naruto.

Je pourrais apprendre une certaine technique au Yamanaka. Cette technique me libérera et je pourrais retourner dans le monde réel, seulement je devrais te laisser tout mon pouvoir et mon chakra, je n'en garderais qu'une toute petit parti, de ce faite je réintègrerai le monde réel sous la forme d'un simple renardeau. Je récupérerais mes pouvoirs à force de faire des combats et au fil du temps. Mais le lien qui existe entre nous deux existera toujours, autrement dit, si je meure, tu meures et si tu meures, je meure. Donc je resterais toujours auprès de toi. De plus tu deviendras un démon.

- Je deviendrais un démon?

- Oui en quittant ton corps je vais te laisser tout mon chakra, de ce faite plus tu utiliseras de chakra, plus ton apparence de démon se manifestera.

- Comment se manifestera-t-il ?

- Une sorte de manteau de chakra se mettra peut a peut sur toi ainsi que 9 queux de renard pousseront, plus tu utiliseras de chakra, plus tu te rapprocheras de t'a forme final, arriver à 9 queux tu seras entièrement un démon. Mais ne crois pas que tu maitriseras ça tout de suite, il te faudra beaucoup de temps. De plus tu auras quelque petit changement permanent, et un petit cadeau.

- Naruto? Demanda Inoshi.

- J'accepte. Répondit-il d'une voix déterminé.

La technique dura plus de deux heure, à l'extérieur du corps de Naruto, de puissante rafale de chakra se fessait sentir, puis tout s'arrêta. Plusieurs minutes plus tard le jeune renard se réveilla, autour d'eux Ino et Alisma le regarder la bouche grande ouverte. Naruto rentra dans la maison et se posta devant un miroir. Il était stupéfait, la pointe de ses cheveux était devenu rouge sang, lui donnant un air sauvage, ses yeux eux était devenu améthyste, les marque de ses joue avais également disparu et il avait pris pas mal de muscle sans pour autant que çà soit grossier. Un petit renardeau souri de la poche de son jean et monta sur son épaule.

- Alors comment trouve tu tes changement?

- Mieux que les tien Kyu.

- Rigole, rigole.

- Mais je sens quand même une grande puissance en toi, enfin pour un renard de quelque mois.

- Ma puissance reviendra avec le temps, maintenant regarde ton dos.

Naruto enleva son T-shirt, dans son dos il découvrit qu'un tatouage était graver, sur le tatouage on pouvait lire KYUBI en kanji.

- tu es un Kyubi toi aussi maintenant. Nous deviendront le duo le plus puissant de Konoha. Dit le démon.

- C'est qui ce petit renardeau? Demanda Ino en arrivant.

- C'est Kyubi.

- Le démon?

- Oui mais il est gentil.

- Je voie, Bienvenue dans la famille des Yamanaka Kyu.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Naruto était devenu si beau, Ino se ressaisit, il était 19h, elle descendit les escaliers, il aller bientôt manger.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois rentrer Naruto parti s'entrainer, il était énerver, comme d'habitude il n'avait pas pu aller se promener avec Ino, sa l'agaçait au plus haut point. Naruto s'acharner sur un mannequin d'entrainement, il voulait expulser sa colère avant le diner, surtout que ses grand parent adoptif venais. Alors qu'il taper le mannequin Kyubi se posa sur son épaule, le renard n'avais pas beaucoup grandit en deux ans. Kyubi lui avais expliqué qu'en plus du temps il lui fallait de l'expérience de combat or Naruto n'avais encore fait aucun vrais combat, mais il était de plus en plus impatient a cette idée. Bientôt il passera enfin les épreuves pour devenir un genin. D'après Inoshi Naruto était un génie, mais d'un commun accord avec ce dernier Naruto avais fait exprès de rater tous ces test pratique et écrit. D'après son père adoptif le faite que Naruto soit un génie aurais pu attirait la crainte des villageois et sa aurais pu lui poser des problèmes. Il lui dit au jeune renard de ce retenir jusqu'au moment où il serait genin, après il pourrait se lâcher. La rencontre avec le clan Yamanaka lui avais changé la vie, Inoshi lui avais enseigné la politesse, l'humilité et le respect. Ils lui avaient aussi appris les bases du monde ninja. Les notes que Naruto ramener de l'académie était exécrable mais comme il se brider, Inoshi lui refaisait faire les test a peine rentrer à la maison et la a la plus grande surprise de ce dernier le jeune garçon avais toujours la note maximal. Ino y était aussi pour beaucoup, le blond dépressif était devenu joyeux et sérieux. L'amitié que lui portait la jeune blonde le rendait indifférant au regard des autres.

- Charge du chakra dans tes poings. Lui conseilla Kyubi.

- Hmm …..

- Tes coup serrant plus puissant si tu le fait.

- OK

- Et vise le menton, sa assommera ton adversaire et a adversaire assommer n'est plus un adversaire à craindre, en plus tu dépense moins d'énergie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Sur un mannequin c'est peut être simple mais ça n'est pas facile de donne un puissant coup au menton a un adversaire en mouvement.

- Ne met pas trop de chakra dans tes mains, juste assez pour briser le mannequin.

Naruto se concentra et dirigea son chakra vers ses main, ces dernière se mirent à briller d'une faible lueur violet. Le démon s'étonna de voir de léger reflet argent dans le chakra de Naruto, puits un immense sourire lui vient au visage, un évènement important aller bientôt se passait, il était temps. Naruto frappa dans le mannequin au niveau de la tête, cette dernière ce décolla du corps et parti voler dans un arbre un peu plus loin, arbre qu'elle déracina. Naruto tomba à genoux, son souffle était couper.

- Pourquoi …. Pourquoi suis-je aussi essouffler... Âpres un simple coup de poing? Demanda le jeune étudiant.

- Ce n'était pas un simple coup de poing, il était chargé en chakra est donc il est plus fatigant pour ton corps, en plus tu y es allé encore trop fort, tu as mis beaucoup trop de chakra dedans, oui je sais, pas la peine de faire cette tête cette puissance n'est pas facile à contrôler, c'est pour ça que tu dois d'entrainer.

- Oui, je sais mais depuis quelque temps je ressens comme une perturbation dans mon chakra.

- Oui c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas c'est bientôt terminer.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

- Oui et tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- encore une chose, n'oublie pas qu'il y a une grande différence entre un corps humain et un mannequin en bois, ton coup aurais eu beaucoup moins d'impact sur un humain, il aurait à peine volais de quelque mètre.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'y mettre une faible quantité de chakra.

- Avant l'impact tu avais déjà une quantité de chakra trop grande mais sa pouvais encore aller, mais peu après l'impact tu as relâché une grande quantité de chakra qui n'a rien changer à la puissance du coup, tout ce chakra a était perdu.

- Je voie. Je ne pourrais pas compter que là-dessus lors des combats.

- En effet, du moins pas maintenant, plus tard tu pourras finir les petits combats simplement au taijutsu.

- Qu'appelles-tu petit combat?

- Sa dépendra de ton niveau, mais comme du a la puissance d'un démon je pense qu'on peut inclure pas mal de monde. Exposa le renard un sourire aux lèvres.

- Naruto, il est l'heure de manger! L'appela Alisma.

- J'arrive. Cria Naruto. Aller vient on y va Kyu.

- Oui. Dépêche sinon Alisma va raller.

Alisma râla quand même au final du a l'état de Naruto, ce dernier était tout sale, rapidement Naruto partit prendre sa douche pour pouvoir aller manger pendant qu'Alisma laver Kyubi dans le lavabo. Le repas se passa tranquillement, les grands parents d'Ino adoraient le blond, et c'était réciproque. Âpres avoir discuté sur la meilleur manière de contrôler son chakra avec Inoshi, Naruto et Ino partirent dans leur chambre, depuis un moment maintenant il avait des chambre différente. Ils si endormirent rapidement.


	6. Chapter 6

- Je sors! Cria Naruto a travers l'entrée de la porte.

- Ou vas-tu? Demanda Alisma.

- Je vais chez Itachi.

Le clan Uchiwa avait été détruit il y a plusieurs années par Seichi Uchiwa, le cousin d'Itachi, ce dernier avait fait un véritable massacre, tout le clan avait été anéanti, les rues avaient été recouverte de sang, les membres gisants dans les rues, personne ne s'y été attendu, les seuls survivants étaient Itachi, son frère Sasuke et sa sœur Ayako, ce sombre jour, Itachi les avaient emmené en forêt pour un entrainement. Cette entrainement leur avait involontairement sauvé la vie, depuis ce jour Sasuke été devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde, les seuls à qui il s'ouvrait un tant soit peu était sa famille et Naruto, ce dernier passais pas mal de temps chez eux, surtout avec Itachi qui semblait avais un intérêt pour le jeune blond. Naruto étais également proche d'Ayako et de Sasuke, il était dans la même classe que ses dernier, ils avaient beau être jumeaux ils ne se ressemblaient pas; question caractère, Ayako était douce et chaleureuse, Naruto l'aimais beaucoup au plus grand drame d'Ino. Itachi aussi était gentil avec Naruto, c'était un des seuls adultes en dehors du clan Yamanaka à ne pas le rejeter. Il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer en leur compagnie, même si il bridait au maximum ses capacités. Ils c'étaient même habituer à la présence de Kyubi bien qu'ils avaient eu du mal au début. Aujourd'hui Itachi avait demandé à Naruto de venir, apparemment il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, arriver quand le cartier du clan Uchiwa, Naruto se dirigea en direction de la demeure principal, il courait sur les toits pour éviter de se faire remarquer par son fan club. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi célèbre auprès des filles avec les notes qu'il avait. Arriver devant la porte il frappa trois fois, Itachi lui ouvrit et lui dit de se dépêcher, apparemment il ne souhaiter pas être vu par son frère et sa sœur. Il avança et entra dans sa chambre, Naruto le suivit de prêt, après avoir refermé la porte il fit apparaître une petite entrée secrète dissimulée grâce à un seau. Cette pièce était plutôt sombre, aucune fenêtre n'était visible.

- Bien je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ais fait venir ici. J'ai remarqué que malgré que tu fasses tout pour le cacher tu as un grand pouvoir.

- J'étais sûr que tu le savais, tu avais toujours un petit sourire moqueur quand je manquais un truc et que Sasuke m'engueulait.

- Que ferrais-tu si tu pouvais avoir la possibilité d'avoir le sharingan?

- Je sais pas moi!

-Il accepterait. dit kyubi.

- Ah bon? Demanda Naruto.

- Tu ne t'imagine même pas la chance que tu aurais, de plus ça te permettrait de me contrôler si je venais à reperdre le contrôle, enfin quand il sera assez évoluer.

- Je voie.

- Alors sa te dit?

- Hein ?

- Tu veux avoir le sharingan? Le jour du massacre du clan j'ai pris les sharingan de mes neveux, mon père, mon oncle et de 2 de mes cousins.

- Pourquoi en avoir pris au temps?

- La forme la plus évoluer du sharingan rend aveugle, de ce faite il faut absorber un autre sharingan, j'attends pour mon frère et ma sœur, moi j'ai déjà absorbé celui de mon oncle. Toi je vais de donner celui de mon neveux, et tu absorberas celui de mon père.

- Pourquoi ne pas me donner celui de ton père et absorber celui de ton neveu?

- Pour pas te faciliter la tâche, tu vas devoir travailler dur pour les activer, mais au final la puissance sera la même étant donner que tu cumule les pouvoir des 2 sharingan. Par contre ça va faire mal, le jutsu que je vais utiliser est un ancien jutsu de la famille Uchiwa.

- Pas grave, mais ça ira si tu me fait absorber un sharingan alors que j'ai pas encore la forme avancée du sharingan?

- D'après le livre que j'ai lus oui.

- Bien.

Itachi partis chercher deux bocaux dans lesquels flottait des yeux, Naruto reconnu tout de suite celui du père d'Itachi, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas les sharingans de ce dernier étaient toujours activer, le plus vieux des Uchiwa fit allonger Naruto sur la table, il ouvrit le premier bocal et posa sa main droite dessus, la main gauche, elle, se posa sur les yeux du jeune renard. Une lumière apparu en dessous des mains de l'Uchiwa provoquant une grande douleur dans les yeux de Naruto, après deux minutes ce dernier s'évanoui.

Naruto battis des yeux plusieurs fois, il avait un mal de crane épouvantable, il regarda tout autour de lui, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre, ou était-il? A oui, chez les Uchiwa. Ou était Itachi?

- tu es réveillé la belle au bois dormant? Demanda une voix derrière Naruto.

- Trop drôle Itachi? Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

- Une bonne heure. C'est impressionnant.

- C'est bon arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Nan je parle de tes yeux.

- Hum ?

- La greffe a parfaitement réussit et quand tu as ouverts les yeux ils étaient encore noir mais depuis que l'on parle ils deviennent progressivement violet.

- C'est du à son pouvoir, il est possible que le sharingan subisse quelque modification du a ce pouvoir. Expliqua Kyubi.

- Je vois, au moins ça te permettra de les dissimuler un moment.

- Oui.

- Bon maintenant regarde attentivement ces yeux et absorbe leurs pouvoirs. Dit Itachi en mettant le bocal avec les yeux de son père devant Naruto.

Naruto regarda les yeux, il sentait leur pouvoir, lentement il réussit à absorber peu à peu leur pouvoir, sans savoir comment, soudain ses yeux se mirent à piquer, il avait envie de fermer les yeux mais il savait que si il les fermait l'opération échouerait. Des larmes de sang se mirent à couler. L'opération dura cinq minutes, cinq minutes d'enfer pour Naruto.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Itachi.

- Ouai ne t'inquiète pas.

- Te voilà en Possession du sharingan Naruto. Dit Itachi en lui faisant un sourire. Tu es comme mon petit frère.

- Et oui grand frère.

Dix minute après Naruto sortit de la maison Uchiwa, il avait un grand sourire, il avait encore gagné plus de pouvoir, maintenant il possédait le sharingan.


	7. Chapter 7

merci a tous le monde pour vos commentaires

* * *

Les deux mois qui séparait Naruto de l'examen genin passèrent très vite, ce dernier s'entraina tout le long de cette période, il n'arrivait toujours pas à activer ses sharingan mais il avait fait de gros progrès dans le contrôle du chakra. L'examen ce passer dans une salle annexe à leur salle de classe, tout le monde était appelais, un a un, dans l'ordre alphabétique, quand vient son tour Naruto entra dans la salle, dans cette dernière se trouver Iruka leur sensei, et, au plus grand étonnement de Naruto, Itachi. Naruto avais entendu dire que Mizuki, l'autre professeur de l'académie avais était arrêter en essayant de s'emparait du rouleau des technique interdite. L'examen en lui-même était simple, il devait faire 3 clone de lui, des clone inconstant, Naruto ne trouvant pas sa drôle fit un clonage de l'ombre créant ainsi 5 réplique de lui, des réplique consistant. Iruka le regarda avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes, il n'en revenait pas que Naruto le moins bon de la classe puisse faire une technique de rang juunin sans aucun problème. Itachi lui avais un sourire aux lèvres, sourire que lui rendit le jeune Uzumaki, l'Uchiwa n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avais appris cette technique: un petit renard qui était en réalité le plus puissant des 9 démons. Itachi prit un des bandeaux de Konoha et se leva, il se mit à genoux et noua le bandeau autour du cou du jeune ninja. Le jeune homme le remercia et sorti de la pièce, un grand sourire au visage. Peu de temps après Sasuke et Ayako le rejoint, cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrasant sur la joue, a peine quelque minute après Ino fit exactement la même chose. Il avait tous était reçu. Quelque jour plus tard vient la répartition des équipe, Iruka entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se tu.

Bon je vais commencer la répartition des équipe: équipe 6 : Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamaru sous la supervisassions de Asuma Sarutobi. Équipe 8 : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame le sensei sera Kurenai Yuri. Par mesure exceptionnel du au nombre d'élève reçu l'équipe 7 sera composé de 4 genin et de 2 sensei: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke et Ayako Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno sous la supervisassions de Kakashi Hatake et de Itachi Uchiwa.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre Ino râla de ne pas être dans l'équipe de Naruto, tant que l'équipe 7 était heureux d'être ensemble, a par pour Sakura, les trois autre se connaissait très bien. Sakura n'en revenais pas, elle était dans l'équipe des deux plus beau mecs de la classe, sont plus beau rêve se réaliser. Shikamaru était contant d'être dans l'équipe de Choji mais raller d'être dans la même équipe qu'une fille, il qualifié sa de « galère ». Le seul problème que voyais Naruto avec son équipe c'est avec Sasuke et sa stupide fierté d'Uchiwa il ne pourrait pas quitter le rôle dans lequel il était coincer, sinon il risquait de mal le prendre, heureusement qu'Ayako n'était pas comme ça. Les sensei arrivèrent quelque minute après seul sensei manquais à l'appel: Hatake Kakashi. Itachi attendit dans la salle de classe avec les jeune genin, il était dans le fond de la classe, Naruto a ses coté. Sasuke lui était au premier rang, à côté de lui Sakura fessait les yeux doux et sa sœur rigoler de la situation un rang derrière lui.

- Alors que vas-tu faire? Demanda Itachi à voix basse à Naruto.

- Que veut tu que je face, je te rappelle que dans l'équipe il y a Sasuke et sa fierté je vais devoir garder mon masque le plus longtemps possible.

- Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet.

- Ah là là les Uchiwa et leur fierté mal placé je vous jure.

- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi un Uchiwa et vu ta propre fierté tu es mal placé pour dire sa on dirait un véritable Uchiwa surtout quand on sait que tu as le sharingan.

- Chut! Moins fort.

Le reste se passe en silence jusqu'à ce que Kakashi finissent, deux heure plus tard, par arriver. Il donna une excuse bidon qu'aucun a par Sakura ne relevèrent. Itachi se leva rapidement suivit par Naruto et le reste de la bande, ils allèrent tous s'installer sur un toit.

- alors dite moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détester, vos loisir et vos ambition. Moi c'est Hatake Kakashi, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste: pas grand-chose, mes loisir ne vous regarde pas et mes rêve d'avenir: bof. Dit Kakashi.

- Moi c'est Uchiwa Itachi ce que j'aime: Naruto et ma famille, ce que je déteste: mes ennemie, mes loisir sont de passer du temps avec ma famille et ceux qui sont comme ma famille et mes rêve d'avenir: recrée le clan Uchiwa. A toi Ayako. Continua Itachi.

- Je m'appelle Uchiwa Ayako, j'aime mes proche et je déteste la stupide fierté démesurer de mon jumeaux et de mon frère de cœur mes loisir sont de me promener en pleine nature et mes rêve d'avenir: devenir une puissance kunoichi et devenir l'assistante de l'hokage, a toi frangin.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'aime et je ne déteste pas grand-chose, mes loisir: j'en ai pas et mon rêve et de détruire une certaine personne. Répondit Sasuke sous le regard désespérer de son grand frère.

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, j'aime les beaux garçons et je ne déteste pas grand-chose mes loisir sont de faire les boutiques et je veux devenir un puissante ninja.

- Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto j'aime mes amis je déteste le groupe de fille que arrête pas de me poursuivre partout mes loisir sont de m'entrainer et mes rêves sont de protéger ce village et si je peux, devenir Hokage.

- Bien alors je vais vous faire passer un test demain venez à 5 heure, ne déjeuner pas vous risquais de tout vomir. Dit Kakashi en partant.

- En bref vener vers 10 heures. Continua Itachi avec un sourire.

Naruto parti en vitesse chez lui, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Kyubi n'avais pas voulu venir, il lui avait également dit qu'il avait pris une importante décision et donc de venir le plus vite possible. Arriver dans le jardin il trouva Kyubi assit, le regardant arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui Kyubi lui expliqua que malgré ce qu'il avait dit il ne pourrait plus l'accompagner partout où il aller, en effet il devait plutôt garder le renard comme arme de dernier recoure, ce dernier aller retourner dans son clan qu'il avait abandonné quand il était devenu le Kyubi. Kyubi demanda à Naruto de lui faire voir son bras, puits il posa sa patte un peu au-dessus de son poignet, le kanji renard apparu. Le renard lui expliqua que sa marcher comme une invocation mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de signe mais simplement de sang, puits le renard lui fit promettre de l'appelais tous les soirs où il était libre pour l'entrainement. Kyubi voulais en réalité être là le jour ou « sa » se passera, les reflets argent ne cesser d'augmentais lorsqu'il utiliser sont chakra ça n'était plus qu'une question d'un ou deux mois maintenant. Âpres un dur entrainement Naruto parti se couché.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était 10 heure lorsque l'équipe 7 ce regroupa, Sasuke avait, comme à son habitude, son masque d'indifférence tout comme Naruto, ce dernier était assit un peu en retrait contre un arbre, Sakura elle était plutôt crispé tandis que Ayako avais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelque minute plus tard Itachi arriva, les mains dans les poches, un sourire au visage comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en mission. Apres avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde il se dirigea vers Naruto et s'assit a côté de lui. Sasuke commençait à trouver ce comportement agaçant, Itachi était SON frère et pourtant il passait plus de temps avec le jeune renard, déjà qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit à la demeure des Uchiwa, et maintenant il ne passer même pas un peu de temps avec lui. Que son frère passe la nuit dehors n'était pas vraiment un problème après tout il était relativement souvent absent à cause de ses mission d'anbu, mais habituellement il prévenait le plus jeune des hommes de la famille Uchiwa avant.

Itachi était bel et bien en mission d'anbu, mais cette mission était confidentiel, il devait surveiller le jeune renard, mais cette mission durait déjà depuis plusieurs année, il ne le suivait pas réellement, sa faisait un moment qu'il avait retenu la signature du chakra de Naruto il se contenter donc de garder à l'œil cette signature pour savoir ou était-il. Mais la nuit dernière cette signature avait totalement disparut, l'ainé des Uchiwa c'était mis à le chercher dans tous les endroits favori du blond, finalement la signature était revenu tard dans la nuit, le jeune garçon était sur un terrain d'entrainement en pleine forêt. Arrivé sur place Itachi avait eu un grand sourire, tout le terrain était dévaster, certain arbre ce consumer encore tandis que les autre était complétement détruit, la petite pleine qui se trouver auparavant la était parsemer de cratère et dans certain de ses cratère ce trouvais de l'eau, Itachi avait également vue des rocher ayant de profonde entaille et certain était même coupée. Cela ne laisser aucun doute sur la nature de l'entrainement qu'avais eu le blond, la maitrise des éléments. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir il était de nature Futon et Katon, l'eau avait surement du arriver la lorsqu'une des attaque du jeune renard avait fait un cratère, il avait dû perforait un nappe phréatique. Le bond lui se trouvait au centre de cette désolation, il était allonger au sol. Lorsque Itachi arriva devant lui il avait pu remarquer que le jeune renard c'était endormie. C'est avec un sourire qu'il l'avait reconduit chez lui et qu'il avait au final veillé sur lui, en matinée il était tombé sur les parents d'Ino et avait discutais un peu avec eux. Puis il c'était tranquillement dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement.

Itachi se retourna vers Naruto, se dernier profitait du petit vent frais qui soufflais sur le terrain d'entrainement, l'anbu sourie, aujourd'hui enfin il aller savoir ce que valet vraiment le blond, bien entendu il savais que le blond aller une nouvelle fois se brider au maximum lors des test "officiel" mais il savais également que l'épouvantail aller le remarquer et que, lorsque qu'il ne reste plus que les deux jonin et le jeune genin blond, il lui demanderait de se battre sérieusement contre lui.

- Yo les jeune. Dit Kakashi en arrivant 30 minutes plus tard.

- Vous êtes en retard! Hurla Sakura.

- Désolé j'ai dû aider une grand-mère sur la route. Bon parlons plutôt du test que vous allez passer aujourd'hui, comme vous savais les équipes de genin normal sont composer de 3 genin or vous êtes 4. Conclusion? Il y a un de vous qui va devoir retourné à l'académie, j'ai à ma ceinture 3 clochette, vous avais jusque midi pour les attraper. Dispersion! Expliqua Kakashi.

Tous les genin autour de l'épouvantail disparurent de son champ de vision, Kakashi sourie derrière son masque et sorti un livre: Le paradis du batifolage volume 3, édition limité. Tout en lisant sont livre Kakashi commença à repérer ses élevés, Sasuke était cacher derrière un buisson, Sakura, elle, était derrière un arbre tandis que Ayako était cacher dans les branche de ce même arbre. Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit, il y avait que de bon ninja dans cette équipes, soudain il remarqua un tache sombre dans son bilan. Sans que ses élèves le remarque il rechercha des yeux dans tous les sens quelque chose qui manquais, finalement ne le trouvant pas il leva la tête de son bouquin et regarda Itachi, ce dernier fit un signe négatif de la tête, lui non plus ne le trouvais pas. Naruto manquais à l'appel, il n'arrivait pas a le trouver comme si sa présence c'était effacer. Discrètement Kakashi activa son unique sharingan, il espérer repérer la signature du chakra du jeune renard, mais encore une fois il ne trouva rien, c'était comme si Naruto avais disparut. De son côté Naruto était mort de rire Kyubi lui avais enseigné il y a quelque jour comment effacer complètement sa trace, d'après le démon renard il était impossible de repérer l'utilisateur de la technique saut si on la connaissez et le jeune renard remarqua qu'il avait raison, en plus la technique était peu couteuse en chakra. Lentement et sans faire le moindre bruit il se dirigea vers Sasuke en passant il fit signe a la rose et à la jumelle de Sasuke pour qu'il les rejoigne. Une fois tous réunie Naruto commença par expliquait le but réel de ce test.

- Je pense que Kakashi-sensei nous a menti, ce test doit avoir pour but réel de tester notre capacité à travailler en équipe.

- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir sa, toi l'éternel dernier de la classe? Demanda Sasuke.

- Sasuke! S'offusqua Ayako. Moi je te fais confiance Naruto.

- Pour te répondre Sasuke, si il avait réellement l'intention d'en virer un de nous d'en l'équipes pourquoi il nous aurait mis 2 sensei? Enfin je crois. Essaya de se rattraper Naruto remarquant qu'il avait failli briser sa couverture en quelque seconde.

- Bien alors il nous faut un plan. Commenta la fleur de cerisier.

- Exact, j'ai suivi pas mal de cour de réflexion grâce au clan Yamanaka je vais rapidement en trouver un. Répondit Naruto.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure les 4 enfants mirent une stratégie au point, lorsque cette dernière fut prête Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de leur cachette pour faire faces à leur sensei, ce dernier souri derrière son livre, il avait senti le jeune Uchiwa arriver en revanche il n'avait pas senti Naruto, et bien que ce dernier soit devant lui il n'arriver toujours pas à ressentir sa signature de chakra. Naruto se mit à avancer doucement en direction de Kakashi et laissa filtrer sa signature, chose que l'épouvantail capta aussitôt, ce dernier se demander pourquoi Naruto faisait çà, il perdait un avantage. Soudain le Naruto devant lui disparut dans un nuage de fumée a la grande surprise de Kakashi et d'Itachi qui regarder la scène. Le vrai Naruto sorti en courant rapidement mais silencieusement d'un buisson dans le dos de l'épouvantail, ce dernier avais à nouveau caché sa présence si bien que Kakashi ne le voyais pas arriver. L'ainé des Uchiwa voulu le prévenir mais trop tard l'Uzumaki était déjà sur lui. Un reflex miraculeux évita à Kakashi de ce prendre un coup de pied retourner en pleine tête, ce dernier c'était abaisser de justesse. Seulement il avait oublié Sasuke qui était en train de lancer la technique de la boule de feu suprême. Le chef de l'équipe 7 plongea dans le lac qui était à côté de lui. Quelque seconde après sa tête émergea, il leva son livre et le regarda.

- Zut il est fichu, ce n'est pas gentil sa les garçons j'ai eu du mal à l'avoir.

- Il ne fallait pas le prendre Kakashi-sensei. Répliqua Naruto.

Alors qu'il ne si attendait pas l'épouvantail se fit tirer vers le font du lac, 4 Naruto lui tenez les jambes. Apres c'être rapidement débarrasser d'eux a coup de pied et de poing Il remonta et se posta tout au bord du lac. Le sensei regarda autour de lui, Naruto avais encore disparu, ou pouvais t'il bien être, rapidement il se retourna et attrapa la jambe droite de Naruto avec sa main gauche, il avait réussis à le ressentir cette fois, cacher sa présence devais être trop dur pour Naruto pour qu'il y arrive longtemps. Kakashi tourna la tête et bloqua le pied de Sasuke avec sa main restante. Deux personne sortirent alors du lac et réussis à attraper les clochettes. Kakashi avais totalement oublié les deux filles du groupe, Sakura tenais une clochette tandis qu'Ayako en avais deux. Il libera les deux garçons qui se mirent avec les deux filles et les regarda. Il était impressionner, ce plan était vraiment bien jouer. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait le jeune renard n'était pas fatiguer, il était a peine essouffler, il avait fait exprès de le laisser l'intercepter pour qu'il se retrouve priver de ses main, c'était vraiment ingénieux, mais quelle était réellement sont niveau?

- Eh bien, Eh bien. Vous m'avais réellement surprit les enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe 7!

- On a réussis? Demanda timidement la fleur de cerisier.

- Oui. Répondit Itachi en approchant.

- Naruto j'aimerais te parler, les autre vous pouvais y aller on se revoir demain.

Tour les genin a par Naruto quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement.


	9. Chapter 9

voila j'ai rattraper le retard que j'avais par rapport a l'autre site, à partir de maintenant les sortie seront plus lente étant donnée qu'a par pour le chapitre 10 (qui arrivera dimanche) je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite.

Merci pour tout vos commentaire, ça fais plaisir.

* * *

Un puisant coup de vent souffla sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe sept, quelques secondes c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Sasuke, Sakura et Ayako. Naruto, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, regardait son sensei, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Il savait très bien que dissimulé son véritable niveau aux yeux de ses deux professeurs était une tache des plus compliqué, et c'est principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire réellement. Itachi de son côté sentait son excitation augmenté, il n'y avait plus eu de réel « génie » depuis lui et Seichi, et l'un était considéré comme un des pires déserteurs de Konoha, ce qui lui laissé beaucoup d'importance à son gout aux yeux du conseil, l'avènement d'un nouveau prodige lui permettrais de soufflait un peu. De plus il était plus qu'impatient de voir ce que le renard valait réellement.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de resté ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Non lequel ? Demanda avec effronterie Naruto.

- Tu ne t'es pas donné à fond n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pensé ?

- Arrête de jeu à ce jeu stupide Naruto.

- Bien, alors non je n'étais pas à fond, mais ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. Répondit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je voudrais connaitre ton niveau, je suppose que tu comprends que cela pourrais être dangereux pour ton équipe si même moi j'ignore ton véritable niveau et te sous-estime.

- Je comprends.

- Alors allons-y.

Immédiatement après le signal de départ le visage de l'Uzumaki se referma et ce dernier arbora un air concentré et sérieux, preuve qu'il prenait ce combat très au sérieux. L'atmosphère elle-même changea, devenant beaucoup plus lourde. Les deux adversaires se fixaient, se jugent du regard, aucun des deux ne savaient ce que valait vraiment l'autre et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de perdre.

Finalement ce Naruto qui marqua le début de ce combat, bandant les muscles de ses jambes aux maximum il s'élança sur un Kakashi surprit d'une attaque frontale aussi directe. Arriver à un mètre de son professeur le renard sauta, arquant sa jambe pour essayer de toucher Kakashi à la tête. D'un réflexe du a sa grande expérience au combat ce dernier plaça un de ses bras en opposition, bloquant ainsi le coup. Seulement Naruto n'en resta pas là, d'un mouvement de bassin il balança son autre jambe qui fut bloqué par le deuxième bras de l'épouvantail. Kakashi en profita pour attraper sa cheville, envoyant valser le blond dans le décor.

Se redressant dans les airs l'Uzumaki envoya plusieurs kunais en direction de son sensei, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal les dévier seulement il ne remarqua que bien trop tard les parchemins qui y était collé. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'évité l'explosion eu lieu, provoquant un épais nuage de fumée. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et supprima sa signature de chakra, il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour espérer qu'un coup comme çà ai raison du fils du croc blanc. Il fit deux clones d'ombre qui s'élancèrent dans la fumée tandis que lui-même sauta dans un arbre. Quand le vent eu finit de dispersait l'élément qui lui obstruait la vue, le renard put voir ses deux répliques aux prises avec son sensei dans un combat au corps à corps. D'un coup de kunai bien placé l'épouvantail réduit aux silence un des clones, Naruto se prépara alors à intervenir et, quand Kakashi détruisit le dernier clone d'un coup de pied retourné, le blond s'élança dans les airs, armant son poing de chakra.

De point de Kakashi la situation était loin d'être à la joie, il avait certes détruit les répliques d'ombre de Naruto sans réel difficulté, principalement dû au manque de force du blond, mais il avait perdu de vue son élève et, malgré la présence du sharingan qu'il venait d'activé, il ne parvenait pas à le trouvé. Soudain son instinct de survie lui dicta de levé les yeux. Il fut une nouvelle fois surprit de voir Naruto fondre verticalement sur lui, se mettant en position de défense il fut soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Avisant le chakra entourant le poing de l'Uzumaki il s'écarta à la dernière seconde, évitant de justesse un impact qui lui aurait couté les os de ses avant-bras.

Quand le poing de Naruto finit par toucher le sol, ce dernier explosa, provoquant un petit cratère. Immédiatement trois blond sortir du trou pour s'élancer sur l'argenté, malheureusement pour lui maintenant que Kakashi utilisé sa pupille il parvenait facilement à anticiper ses actions et il détruisit les deux clones de Naruto avec une grande facilité avec d'envoyer ce dernier dire bonjour à un arbre. Seulement un dernier incident vient perturber ce combat avant sa fin. Dos au cratère le professeur n'avais pas vue les deux derniers blond qui était resté caché. D'une belle coopération ils c'était préparé à lancer une technique visant à cuire à point l'Hatake.

- Futon : technique de la paume de vent ! S'exclama un Naruto.

- Katon : technique de la boule de feu suprême ! continua l'autre.

Les deux techniques combinéescréèrent une véritable tempête de flamme, Kakashi ne dut son salut qu'à la présence de la rivière non loin de là et qui lui permit de dresser un mur d'eau avec la technique du même nom. Un épais brouillard se leva sur le terrain d'entrainement, rendant l'atmosphère difficilement respirable.

- Stop c'est bon j'en ai assez vu. Déclara Kakashi.

Une bourrasque de vent vint éparpiller les particules d'eau présente en saturation dans l'air, sur le terrain Naruto et Kakashi se faisaient face, essoufflé. Itachi se leva de son arbre, se dirigeant vers les deux ninjas avec un grand sourire sur le visage, le jeune genin était telle qu'il l'avait espéré, rapide, puissant, intelligeant. Il était tel un diamant brut attendant patiemment d'être polie.

- Alors tu en pense quoi sempai ? demanda Itachi.

- Impressionnant, vraiment, je mettrais son niveau à celui d'un chuunin confirmé. Près a passé l'examen pour juunin. Il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Je vois … On demanda au Sandaime ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si il acceptera, depuis la tragédie avec ton cousin il est devenu très a cheval avec l'âge pour ça.

- Vous parler de quoi la ? Demanda le blond énerver d'être tenue à l'écart d'une conversation qui le concerner.

- On parle de te faire entrer dans l'anbu. A mon avis c'est le meilleur moyen d'exploité tes talents. Bien sur sa ne sera pas une promenade de santé pour toi, tu seras toujours comparé a Itachi vu que tu rentre au même âge que lui. Répondit l'épouvantail

- Hum, bah sa me dérange pas. Je peux venir avec vous pour convaincre le vieux ?

- Si tu veux. Répondit à son tour le brun.

Les trois ninjas prirent la direction du palais du hokage, passant par les toits pour aller plus vite, midi avais sonné depuis un moment déjà et l'estomac du blond commencer à faire des siennes. Sans s'occuper des conventions habituelles ils passèrent par la fenêtre, passant en trombe devant le pauvre Hiruzen qui manqua de l'étouffer avec sa pipe.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde, ralla ce dernier après avoir identifié les trois enquiquineurs.

- Désolé hokage-sama mais Naruto commence à avoir faim. Dit l'argenté.

- Pfff …. Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous avons une demande à vous faire. Déclara l'Uchiwa.

- Et qu'elle est t'elle ?

- Nous voulons faire entré Naruto chez les anbus.

- Hors de question ! répondis le Sandaime catégorique.

- Mais ….

- Personne n'entrera dans les anbus avant ses seize ans.

- Ses capacités seront gâchées s'il ne fait que rester genin ! essaya Kakashi.

- Il est encore trop jeune. Se buta Hiruzen.

- Grand-père ….

- ….

L'atmosphère venais soudainement de changé, elle était tendu quelque instant auparavant, mais une fois que Naruto eu parlé, l'ambiance s'allégea. Le visage ridé et crispé du veille homme se détendit légèrement. Naruto avait dans les yeux des étincelles et il émaner de lui une aura rassurant.

- Je ne suis pas Seichi. Je ne vais pas devenir fou et provoqué un massacre.

- Oui mais ….

- Tu ne crois pas en plus qu'il serait préférable pour moi d'avoir plus de connaissance en matière de défense, non ? En tant que jinchiriki je suis une cible vivante. Il suffit que je face un pas en dehors du village et je pourrais me faire attaqué.

- …..

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, et n'oublie pas la vocation première du ninja, c'est une arme.

- Konoha ne pense pas comme ça, tu le sais très bien.

- Pour les ninjas basique peut-être, mais je suis un jinchiriki, le pouvoir du sacrifice humain, je suis une arme par définition, je suis certain que les conseillers seront plus que ravie de me mettre une laisse autour du coup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Yamanaka m'on bien formé, je ne perdrais pas mes sentiments, ni mes émotions quand je serais en civil. Je serais toujours moi, Naruto.

- …. Bien, comme tu voudras, tu peux entrer chez les anbu.

Kakashi et Itachi furent bluffer, Naruto avait réussis la ou eux n'avaient eu la moindre chance. Enfin il faux bien avoué que le Sandaime ne pouvais rien refusé au jeune blond, cela ce voyait à coup d'œil. Un hokage, ne pouvant rien refuser à un simple genin, c'était assez drôle à voir. Mais c'était dans le caractère du Sarutobi, il ne pouvait rien refuser non plus à son petit-fils de sang.

- Tu auras un stage d'une semaine pour apprendre les bases et l'architecture chez les anbus.

- Je fais comment pour mon équipe.

- Officiellement tu seras en mission de rang D en dehors du village avec Itachi, officieusement tu seras également avec Itachi mais pour ton apprentissage, et cela dès demain.

- Bien hokage-sama ! dirent les trois ninjas.

Le lendemain matin fut le début de sa carrière d'anbu, et ce fut un début des plus pénible qu'il soit, à peine fut-il arrivé qu'Itachi lui fit un cours de théorie, or il avait horreur de la théorie. Et se cour dura toute la journée. Le lendemain rebelote, de la théorie, de la théorie et encore de la théorie. Le troisième jour il passa enfin à la pratique, il apprit a dissimulé entièrement son chakra à la manière des anbu, chose qui ne lui servie strictement à rien puisque cette technique comporté des failles, la sienne était bien plus perfectionné. Le quatrième jour fut pour l'apprentissage du shunshin no jutsu la technique de téléportation instantané des anbus. Il lui fallu deux jours pour maitrisé cette technique. A l'aube du sixième jour se fut le retour de la théorie, pour finir le dernier jour on lui apprit quelque méthode d'assassina rapide.

Il lui fallut prendre une journée de repos après çà, cette semaine avait été très prenante, debout à cinq heures du matin il ne se couchait pas avant 23 heures. Toute la journée il la passa chez lui, a se reposé, le lendemain il devait se levé une nouvelle fois à cinq heures.

Une fois levé, lavé et habillé il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Itachi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver au bon endroit, un peu en avance. Quelque minute plus tard l'Uchiwa arriva, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Lui Itachi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sasuke ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée pour savoir ce qu'on avait fait cette semaine, et ne rigole pas je suis sur que tu va y avoir droit dans pas longtemps.

- … Bon évitons de parler de çà pour le moment.

- Bien, suis-moi.

Le blond se mit à suivre le brun derrière le palais de l'hokage, une petite porte y était dissimulé, cachant un escalier s'enfonçant sous le palais. Après quelques secondes de décente ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle ou s'agitait plusieurs dizaines de ninja. Itachi le dirigea au fond de la salle, ou il ouvra une porte donnant sur un couloir. Ou fond de ce couloir ce trouver une nouvelle salle, presque vide cette fois si. Seul l'hokage et trois autre ninja s'y trouvais en plus d'eux deux.

- Bienvenue a toi Naruto. Laisse moi te présenté les chefs des trois sections d'anbu de Konoha. Tori, chef de la troisieme section. Tora, chef de la deuxième section et Ryu, chef de la première section.

Les chefs des la deuxième et de la troisième section n'avais rien de particulier, rien qui les distingué. Ryu lui en revanche était franchement impressionnant, il émané de lui une aura de puissance écrasante, il avait de long cheveux vert et portait un masque entièrement blanc avec au bas le signe de Konoha et en haut le caractère un. Les deux autres ne portait pas ce masque, mais un qui représenté leur animaux, un aigle pour Tori et un tigre pour Tora. Ryu s'avança.

- Bienvenue Naruto. En tant que chef de la première section et de tous les anbu je vais te faire prêter serment, lève ta main droite et dit : En tant que ninja je jure de me consacré à la défense de Konoha et à la protection de ses habitants, je jure de ne jamais trahir mon village et de lui rester fidèle, je jure d'être près a mourir pour celui-ci.

- En tant que ninja je jure de me consacré a la défense de Konoha et à la protection de ses habitants, je jure de ne jamais trahir mon village et de lui rester fidèle, je jure d'être près a mourir pour celui-ci. Répétât Naruto en levant sa main droite.

- Bien approche maintenant et retire ton haut.

Le blond obéis, de toute façon maintenant il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ryu fit une série de signe avant d'imposer sa main droite sur le haut du bras de l'Uzumaki. Une vive douleur lui traversa alors le corps, avec pour point d'origine le contact entre la main du vert et son bras. A son étonnement personne ne fit de remarque quant au tatouage présent dans son dos. Quand Ryu retira sa main Naruto put constater qu'il y avait un autre tatouage sur son corps.

- La marque des anbu. Expliqua l'hokage.

- Tu seras placé dans la deuxième section, dans l'équipe d'Itachi. Travaille dur pour Konoha. Annonça Ryu avant de partir suivit des deux autre chefs.

- Tu es sur de ton choix Naruto ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Naruto regarda son tatouage avec un grand sourire, il s'approcher de son rêve, enfin on avait reconnu ses capacités, maintenant il faisait partit de élite de Konoha, bien sûr qu'il était sur de choix. Un regard de détermination renouveler brilla dans ses yeux quand il regarda Hizuzen.

- On ne peut plus sûr.


	10. Chapter 10

Aussitôt son entretien avec les chefs anbus terminer qu'Itachi lui fit visiter le quartier général, il avait accès au trois premiers sous-sols. Le quatrième étant réservé à la première section. Le premier sous-sol servait d'espace détente, il y avait un grand salon, des salles de détente, des chambres et bien d'autre chose. Le deuxième était utilisé pour l'attribution des missions, avec des salles de réunion, des bureaux …. Le troisième lui servait principalement de prison et de salle de détention.

Sept heures sonna quand enfin ils eurent fini de faire le tour, lentement ils se dirigèrent vers leurs terrain d'entrainement, malgré leurs retard d'une heure ils ne se pressèrent pas, Kakashi ne serait de toute façon pas là avant deux bonne heures.

Arrivés à destination ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit avant de voir un Sasuke furieux ce dirigé vers eux, sa sœur essaya de le retenir mais penne perdu, la rage qu'il devait retenir depuis plus d'une semaine avait surgie en voyant le blond. Surtout que ce dernier était une fois de plus en compagnie de son frère.

- Vous êtes en retard ou étiez vous ? demanda t-il abruptement.

- Je n'ai aucune obligation de te dire mon emploie du temps. Répondit Naruto.

- Hn. Qu'a tu fais cette semaine ?

- J'étais en mission en dehors du village.

- Sasuke tu as finie de harceler Naruto ! Râla Ayako.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi monsieur nous fait des cachoteries à faire des missions seule dans son coin avec Itachi alors que Kakashi à bien insisté sur l'importance du travail d'équipe !

- Attend, toi ? parler de travail d'équipe ? Alors que tu te prends pour le meilleur du monde ? laisse-moi rire Sasuke. S'exclama le blond. Et sache que de toute façon je risque de m'absenté beaucoup plus souvent à partir de maintenant. La raison ? c'est simple même si on a deux senseis une équipe de quatre genin n'est pas conventionnel, pour cette raison il a était décidé que j'aurais comme professeur principal Itachi, alors que vous trois aurez comme professeur Kakashi, bien sur une grande partie de nos entrainement ou de nos missions se fera ensemble mais on aura également des missions séparé.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi et non moi, qui suis pourtant son frère, qui aurait Itachi pour sensei principal ?

- Car il se passe dans ce village des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer Sasuke, des choses qui te dépasse complètement, mais si je devais énumérer une raison je dirais que c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne de plus qualifier qu'Itachi pour me contrôler dans le cas ou certain problème arriverais .

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison Naruto. Contra Itachi.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas notre raison, mais aux yeux du conseil du village c'est la vérité. Il ne pense qu'a me contrôler, sans savoir qu'il n'y à plus rien a contrôler. Répondit malicieusement le Namikaze.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de çà. Mais les raisons de Naruto sont véridicité Sasuke.

- Mouai. Ça ne se passera pas comme sa. Je reste meilleur que toi, Naruto, et je te le prouverais au temps de fois que cela est nécessaire.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un égo aussi sur-dimensionné ! s'exclama Ayako.

Sakura resta en dehors de la dispute, elle ne savait que dire ou même que pensait, elle aussi trouvait cela bizarre que Naruto face bande à part comme çà. Mais d'un certain côté les raisons qu'il avançait semblait plausible. Malgré tout la sensation d'être laissez de côté était bel et bien présente, elle avait l'impression d'être abandonné, et elle était sûr que c'était pareil pour Ayako et Sasuke, enfin pour le Uchiwa c'était assez particulier. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était ainsi favorisé et ses paroles selon quoi il se passer des évènements les dépassant à l'intérieur même du village la laissez songeuse. Elle devait en parler avec les autres membres de son équipe mais la présence de Naruto l'en empêché, après tout s'était de lui dont il était question.

L'arrivé de Kakashi bien plus tôt de prévue mis fin à la débâcle dans laquelle s'enfoncer cette discussion. Les missions de rang D reprirent et pour une fois Naruto n'en fut pas mécontent, il préféré encore faire ce travail barbant et rébarbatif mais qui faisait appel a des capacités physique plutôt qu'a la théorie qu'il avait eu, sans conter les bases de géopolitique qu'on lui avait enseigné comme tout bon anbu devait connaitre.

Alors que la matinée approché de sa fin et qu'ils étaient en train de finir de tondre la pelouse de Mme Akagi, une veille dame habitant dans le quartier commerçant, Kakashi pris le blond à part. Geste qui fut capté par Sasuke ne pouvant s'empêcher de fulminer.

- Alors comment sa c'est passer ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Je ne devrais pas vous en parlez, repondit Naruto. Mais bon puisque vous êtes un ancien anbu je suis sûr que vous devait avoir des connections, elle pourrait m'être utile un jour ou l'autre.

L'Uzumaki releva discrètement sa manche, dévoilant ainsi le tatouage prouvant son appartenance aux forces d'élite de Konoha. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi pendant lequel l'Hatake fixa son élève avec fierté. Puis il abaissa lui-même la manche, cachant ainsi la marque aux regards un peu trop curieux des autres genin.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, chuchota le professeur. Cette marque prouve ton appartenance au force spéciale, quelqu'un comme Sasuke doit surement la connaitre, si il l'a voie il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de comprendre, et çà risque de devenir ingérable.

- Je ferais attention. Assura Naruto.

La journée pris fin sans autre particularité, suivis de deux autres semblables. Petit point négatif pour le blond, les autres membres de son équipe semblaient l'avoir pris en filature, le surveillant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Gênant ainsi le blond, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore reçu de missions anbu il ne savait pas quand cela pouvait arriver.

L'explication de cette filature remontée au jour du retour de Naruto, après leur épuisante journée terminé Sakura avait discrètement donné rendez-vous aux deux Uchiwa vers vingt heures, dans un petit parc près de chez elle, Sasuke avait bien entendu refusé dans un premier temps mais sa sœur ne lui avait pas laissez le choix, assurant à la rose leurs présence. Ainsi quand l'heure fut arrivé les trois compères était bel et bien présent. Le brun de mauvaise humeur avait depuis suite demandé la raison de cette entrevu, quand Sakura leurs avaient expliqué son idée de suivre le blond Ayako en fut outré, tendit que Sasuke en fut plus que ravie. Finalement la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la morale la brune accepta le plan et l'espionnage commença.

Un bruit dans sa chambre, il était à peine six heures du matin et le domaine Yamanaka devait, en temps normal, être plongé dans le silence. Quand il aperçu l'ainé actuel des Uchiwa assis sur sa fenêtre il se relâcha. Le sac présent dans ses mains le laissa quand même perplexe.

- Tu devrais faire attention Itachi, avec mes chiens de gardes qui me surveille être ensemble pourrait poser problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke et Ayako dorment encore et je n'ai pas vu Sakura dans les environs.

- C'est quoi ce sac ?

- Tes affaires d'anbu.

L'Uchiwa lui tendit le sac, dans se dernier ce trouvait un masque de chat avec cagoule, pour cacher ses cheveux blond si facilement identifiable, ainsi que la tenue réglementaire des force spéciale, et ce en plusieurs exemplaire. Il y avait également des gants renforcé par une plaque en acier possédant le signe de Konoha gravé dessus. Naruto enfila sa tenue, qui lui allait comme un gant et attendit la suite des réjouissances.

- Quel nom prends-tu ? demanda le brun.

- Shiroyuki. Annonça le blond.

- Bon, mission de rang C, tu dois patrouiller dans le village avec moi, prévint moi dès que quelque chose te semble suspect.

- Dois-je intervenir dans les combats de rue ou pas ?

- Si un tel combat devait survenir, regarde le dans un premier temps, s'il n'y à aucun risque pour la vie des combattants laisse couler, sinon tu à le droit d'intervenir mais fait attention de ne blesser gravement aucun civil.

- Bien.

Sortant d'un bond par la fenêtre les deux ninjas se mirent à tourner dans le village, cherchant partout la moindre trace d'une possible infiltration. Pendant une bonne heure Naruto surveilla les remparts du village, éprouvant soudain une grande compassion pour Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux gardes d'entrés. Les missions dans ce genre lui était absolument insupportable, mais étant que genin il ne pouvais avoir de mission vraiment intéressante, même si il était anbu.

Il finit par faire un tour des bars, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcoolique ayant provoqué de bagarre, malheureusement même quand on habitait un village aussi calme que Konoha, ce genre de chose était monnaie courante. Quand il passa au dessus d'une ruelle, à côté d'un bar nommée, la bonne brasserie, il aperçu trois personnes, une sobre et deux totalement bourrées, en train de ce parler avec virulence. Comme lui avait dit son chef il se posta sur un toit et observa, pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien, sauf l'augmentation du ton de leur voix, mais finalement un des deux hommes sorti un couteau de son manteau.

Immédiatement le blond intervint et sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant avec grâce en plein milieu du petit groupe. L'instant de surprise passé les deux alcooliques se lancèrent sur l'anbu, arme en mains. Naruto essaya de renforcer ses muscles avec son chakra mais une vive douleur lui traversa le corps, essayant de faire fit de cette douleur il bloqua le bras de l'homme armé avant d'assommé le deuxième d'un revers de la main, le premier le suivit de prés. La dernière personne sobre du petit groupe de base s'enfuit, ne voulant pas avoir affaire aux forces spéciales.

- Karasu ? ici Shiroyuki. Je viens de mettre hors d'état de nuire deux personnes en possession d'arme blanche, il était en train de menacer une tierce personne qui s'est échappée.

- OK, J'arrive, tu vas bien ?

- Je pense, mais je crois que j'ai un problème avec mon chakra, je vais aller voir Kyubi, je suis sur qu'il sait ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Attend moi, je serais la dans quelques secondes.

Il ne lui fallut en effet que peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Itachi, et d'un autre anbu, se dernier prit en charge les deux inconscients tendit que l'Uchiwa aida Naruto à ce chargé, la douleur que ressentait ce dernier ne cessée d'augmenté, il avait l'impression que son système de circulation de chakra était entrain de ce consumer. Aidé du brun, il se dirigea vers la maison des Yamanaka, la où devait ce trouvé le renard.

Ce dernier était en train de se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses poils. Pourtant quand il vit Naruto, le renard se précipita sur le duo. Sous ses conseils Itachi plaça le blond sous l'arbre et apporta une bassine d'eau avec une serviette humide qu'il déposa sur son front.

- Que ce passe-t-il Kyubi ? Demanda le brun.

- Çà à commencé.

- … Est qu'est-ce qui à commencer ?

- La fusion, son chakra naturel et mon chakra qui est resté dans son corps, est en train de se mélanger, de fusionner. Son esprit va murir, s'adaptant à son nouveau statue, son corps va se transformer, bien que ses changements ne seront pas visible, en premier lieu c'est son système de chakra qui change, il s'adapte pour laisser passer une énergie démoniaque, une énergie qui est corrosive pour un corps humain. Mais ses modifications ne sont sans douleur.

Comme pour accompagner ses dires un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de Naruto. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la douleur et seule la présence de sa mère, qui venait de fermer la boutique, parvint à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. La 'transformation' de Naruto dura plus de deux heures, pendant lesquels il souffrit plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. Devenir un démon à part entière était loin d'être une chose facile. Finalement quand enfin cela prit fin le blond s'endormie.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon quand l'Uzumaki se réveilla enfin, doucement il ouvrit les yeux, observant avec attention une petite blonde qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Cette dernière était rentrée de mission pour apprendre que son blond était allongé inconscient dans sa chambre. Quand elle vit le blond ouvrir les yeux elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu as pas mal changé. Constata Ino.

- Ah ….

Naruto se leva avant de se dirigeais vers son miroir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâché un petit sifflement quand il s'aperçu. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur couleur blonde pour prendre celle de la neige, bien qu'il possédait toujours ses mèches rouges, ses yeux eux avait prit la teinte de l'argent dans toute sa splendeur. C'était les principales modifications physique visible qui c'était opérait sur lui, mais elle le changer du tout au tout. Maintenant son nom d'anbu prenait tout son sens, Shiroyuki, neige blanche.

- Plutôt pas mal, complimenta Kyubi en entrant dans la pièce.

- Merci mais pourquoi j'ai toujours les pointes rouges ? je pensais qu'elle marquais mon lien avec toi ?

- C'est toujours le cas, même si mon chakra n'est plus présent dans ton corps, vu que tu te l'es approprié, on est toujours lié l'un a l'autre, regarde.

En observant le renard de plus près le blond put remarquer que la pointe de la queux du renard n'était put blanche mais qu'elle avait prit la couleur argenté, la même couleur qui ornée désormais ses yeux. Il comprit alors ce que voulais dire Kyubi, un lien profond et indestructible les lier l'un à l'autre, un lien de vie et de mort.

- Tu va avoir beaucoup de chose à apprendre et à réapprendre, dès demain tu te remets au contrôle du chakra, l'énergie d'un démon et beaucoup plus dense et plus difficile a contrôler. Mais bon était un Uzumaki tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème.

- Ok, donc retour au base. Soupira Naruto.

La mimique que fit le blond fut suffisamment comique pour que la blonde se mit à rigoler, en descendant son père expliqua qu'il devrait passer voir Itachi, se dernier s'étant beaucoup inquiété. Bien que l'heure du repas approché Naruto se mit alors en direction du manoir Uchiwa.

* * *

Et voila, vous avez enfin l'explication pour la perturbation de chakra que Naruto a ressenti au chapitre 5, a bientot pour la suite


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto frappa trois coups secs sur la porte de ma maison principale du clan Uchiwa, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Le domaine Uchiwa avait était entièrement nettoyer, ne laissant plus aucune trace du drame c'étant dérouler quelque années auparavant. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ce fut Ayano qui vint lui ouvrir, en tenue de civil. Le blanc ne put s'empêcher de rougir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ainsi la jeune Uchiwa, dans une tenue bien féminine, l'ayant jusqu'à maintenant vue uniquement en tenue ninja. Elle était belle, il fallait bien l'avouer, et un point important, elle ne lui courait pas après. Il était proche d'elle, tout comme des autres membres de la fratrie Uchiwa, mais involontairement et pour la première fois il la voyait comme une fille, et cela le perturber.

De son côté Ayano n'était pas en reste, le visage entièrement rouge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer. Les pointes rouges sang perdu dans ses cheveux blanc donner à Naruto un petit air sauvage qui était loin de lui déplaire. Son corps bien bâtit pour un enfant de douze ans était également très attirant pour la jeune fille.

Les deux partenaires de l'équipe sept restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se regarde sans bouger, sans que rien ne vienne perturber l'étrange atmosphère qui c'était installer entre eux. Ce fut le blanc qui le premier repris pied à terre, se rappelant pourquoi il était là.

- Itachi est là ?

- Heu … oui …. Je vais l'appeler.

Ayano disparut dans l'immense demeure, bien trop grande pour seulement trois habitants. L'Uzumaki poussa un soupir, depuis que le clan avait était détruit le village de Konoha avait perdu une partie de sa force militaire, et l'enfant avec qui il était devenu ami avait totalement changé, ne pensant plus qu'à devenu fort pour venger son clan.

- Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? Demanda une voix froide dans son dos.

Le blanc se raidit, avant de lentement se retourner pour découvrir, comme il le craignait, Sasuke Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur, et visiblement énerver de le trouver devant chez lui. De nouveau Naruto poussa un soupir, il aurait préféré éviter cette rencontre, sachant pertinemment qui si le brun découvrait la raison de sa venue il aller en faire tout un plat. Alors qu'il allait raconter un beau bobard il se fit interrompre par la pire personne possible.

- Tu voulais me voir Naruto ? demanda Itachi

Naruto se claqua la main sur sa tête, et regarda Sasuke à travers l'entrebâillement de ses doigts, ce dernier fulminer, littéralement, a un tel point que Naruto cru voir de la fumée sortir de sa tête, comme il le pensait le fait qu'il vienne voir Itachi ne plaisait absolument pas au cadet des Uchiwa. Mais il ne pouvait plus aller en arrière ça aurait semblais encore plus suspect. Lentement l'Uzumaki se retourna vers l'aîné, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.

- Oui, je te chercher.

- Bien, viens dans mon bureau.

- Je vous accompagne! Décida Sasuke.

- Depuis quand te permet tu d'assister aux rendez-vous du chef du clan sans même lui demander son avis, Sasuke ? Tu devrais aller te coucher, j'ai entendu dire que vous allez avoir votre première mission de rang C.

Le petit brun se renfrogna, comprenant sans trop de difficulté qu'il venait une fois de plus d'être mit à l'écart. De mauvaise humeur il obéit quand même à son frère, l'autorité du chef de clan était absolut pour le dit-clan. Lui désobéir le mettait en danger d'exclusion de la famille, la pire insulte possible pour un Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, Naruto accompagna Itachi dans la pièce qui lui était réservé.

- il faudrait faire quelque chose pour gérer Sasuke. Déclara le blanc en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, même si je venais à lui donner une correction, il te mettrait ça sur le dos. La seule solution que je voie pour le moment serait de te transférer dans le quartier Uchiwa, mais un content de ne pas plaire au Yamanaka, il faudrait alors avouer à Sasuke que tu possède les sharingan, ce serait alors jouer à pile ou face. Pile il l'accepte sans trop de problème et ce calme du au faite qui pense que les Uchiwa sont toujours les meilleurs, ce qui ne ferait que masquer le problème. Ou face il devient encore plus arrogeant qu'il ne l'est actuellement.

L'Uzumaki poussa un long soupir, quelque que soit la solution choisie, elle ne le lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulais pas quitter les Yamanaka, il considérer Inoshi et Alisma comme ses propres parents. Il ne voulait pas les quitter comme ça, en plus il devrait avouer un de ses secrets les mieux garder. Mais le fait de vivre avec Ayano avait quelque chose de plaisant. Mais malgé tout, les inconvénients étaient tout simplement trop important.

- bon laissons ça de côté, une as une mission de rang C demain ?

- Non, ILS ont une mission de rang C, nous on à une mission de rang S. annonça calmement le brun.

- De rang S ! S'exclama le blanc. Je suis un simple genin, je ne devrais pas être mit sur une mission de rang S ! même si je suis un anbu !

- En effet, normalement j'aurais du la faire tout seul, mais faire une telle mission permettra de te donner plus de crédit par rapport au conseil du village, certain d'être eux sont loin d'être contant d'avoir constater ton ascension dans les forces spéciale, craignant que tu devienne trop puissant. Quand à d'autre il pense tout simplement que tu n'a pas le niveau.

- Mais ce qui on peur que je devienne trop puissant ne risque-t-elle pas de s'inquiéter encore plus ?

- Oui mais d'un certain côté, faire des missions aussi dangereuse te met en danger de mort, et ta disparition leurs feraient plaisir, et de l'autre côté, si tu fait de telle mission ils ne peuvent alors rien faire contre toi, étant donner que tu participe activement à la prospérité et à la sécurité du village.

- Je voie.

_- Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est les actions de Danzo. Pensa Itachi._

- Sinon, à la base j'étais venue pour te remercier, et m'excuser de t'avoir inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fait pas comme ça, mais j'avoue que j'ai étais surpris.

- Bon je vais y aller, il commence à ce faire tard.

- Bien, je t'expliquerais les détails de la mission demain. Je t'entraînerais aussi pendant notre parcours.

Naruto sortie du bureau d'Itachi, pour remarquer qu'Ayano l'attendait, silencieusement les deux genin se promenèrent dans les jardin de la demeure principale, s'arrêtant au bassin situer en plein milieux du du jardin à ciel ouvert. Ce dernier était remplie de carpe koî, virevoltant et sautant hors de l'eau, faisant scintiller leurs écailles sous la douce lumière balafre de la lune. Les deux enfants restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à observer l'étrange danse qui s'offraient à eux.

- c'est beau, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ayano.

- Oui, la nature à des choses merveilleuse à nous apprendre. Confirma Naruto.

Assis sur l'herbe au bord du bassin, Ayano posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, faisant rougir ce dernier. L'Uzumaki était un peu perdu, il aimait Ino, du moins il en était persuader, il avait passer tellement de temps avec elle, que quand il pensait à son futur, elle était à ses côtés, en temps que femme. Mais il ce sentait attirait par Ayano, son cœur voulait être avec elle, plus que de raison. Une phrase qu'il avait lut dans un livre de la bibliothèque des Yamanaka lui revint en mémoire : « le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore ». Cette maxime lui sembla on ne peu plus vrais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvais lutter contre les sentiments qui commencer à éprouver pour la jumelle de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas trop encore en quoi aller ce terraformer cette sensation : forte amitié ? Il en doutait, il était déjà très proche de la jeune fille. Meilleur amie ? Confidente ? C'était possible. Amour ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas ça. Mais quoi qu'il se passer, c'était son cœur qui aller décidé, pas lui.

- tu as réussis à énerver Sasuke. Constata la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça. Contra le blanc.

- C'est pas faux. Rigola Ayano.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la scène, tandis que quelque luciole volèrent de ci de la. La brune ferma les yeux, profitant de sensation qu'elle avait longtemps rêver de ressentir, pour elle ses sentiments était plus que sur, elle était amoureuse de son amie, elle avait comprit ça quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte, quelque instant plus tôt.

- je vais devoir y aller. Annonça l'Uzumaki. Je n'ai même pas encore manger.

Ayano regarda tristement le blanc, déçu de le voir déjà partir, alors doucement elle amorça une descente vers la joue de Naruto, posant ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur cette dernière. Le baiser fut innocent, mais une ribambelle de sentiments contradictoire assaillit l'Uzumaki, tandis que ses joues se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge. Saluant prestement sa partenaire, Naruto sorti en vitesse de la demeure des Uchiwa, prenant la direction de la maison du Clan Yamanaka.

- pourquoi est-tu rouge Naruto ? Demanda Ino alors que ce dernier rentrer.

- Pour … pour rien.

Avec étonnement la jeune fille vit le blanc filer en direction de la cuisine, pour enfin prendre le repas qui l'attendait. Après une nuit tumultueuse, où les visages d'Ayano et d'Ino se succédèrent à tour de rôles, Naruto se redit sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe, où tout le monde était déjà réunis ? Seulement, contrairement à son habitude, le blanc ne fila pas rejoindre la jumelle de Sasuke, préférant aller au côtés de Sakura. Ayano eu un petit sourire triste, se sentant ainsi repousser.

- Bon, Sasuke, Ayano, Sakura vous venais avec moi, le Hokage va nous confier une mission de rang C. Déclara l'épouventail.

- Et pourquoi Naruto ne vient pas ? Demanda le cadet des Uchiwa avec arrogance.

- Naruto reste avec moi. Annonça Itachi.

- Et ne te plein pas, moi je vais me taper des mission de rang D. Répondit Naruto.

- Normal, tu n'a assurément pas le niveau pour une mission de rang C.

- Si tu le dit.

L'Uzumaki rigola intérieurement, pendant que le « génie » Uchiwa aller faire une « difficile » mission de niveau C, lui le « faible » Naruto aller faire une « simple » mission de rang S. l'ironie de la situation lui donnait presque envie de rire. Une fois l'équipe sept partie, les deux membres restant enfilèrent discrètement leur tenue d'anbu dans la forêt, avant de ce diriger vers le quartier général. Installer dans deux fauteuils du premier sous-sol, Itachi lui tendit son ordre de mission qu'il avait été chercher précédemment.

- La mission est simple sur le papier, commença l'Uchiwa. Nous devons nous infiltré dans le visage d'Oto, le village caché du son, c'est un village, très jeune et nous devons confirmer si ce village est un allier potentiel de la feuille ou bien un ennemie. Mais tu apprendra que ce qui est écrit sur le papier n'est jamais entièrement la vérité, une grosse parti est cacher, dans le cas ou nous nous fessions attraper le village ne dois pas être vue comme un ennemie. Officieusement nous devons confirmer certaine information que nous avons reçu et qui sont plus qu'inquiétante. A ce qu'il paraît, un nukenin de Konoha aurait fonder ce village, ce qui en fait un ennemie potentiel assez important. Nous devons découvrir qui est le chef de ce village pour prévenir de toute attaque. Autant dire que nous risquons fortement nos vie sur cette mission.

- Bien reçu. Déclara Naruto.

- Rendez-vous dans une heure au point de ralliement alpha.

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent pour aller préparer leur arme et autre chose qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin. Naruto était heureux de pouvoir participer a cette mission, et n'aurais échanger sa place pour rien au monde.


End file.
